Gabriels hem
by Katta
Summary: Några år efter Jerusalemresan samtalar Gabriel och Ingmar om Dalarna och om Jerusalem.


Det tycktes Hök Gabriel, som att Dalälven blev allt vackrare för vart år sedan hans hemkomst. Vattnet var klart och rent, strömmen var strid och välljudande, och sågen kunde arbeta i rask takt, utan att saktas eller störas av bråte. Även skogen syntes friskare och rikare än i hans barndom; han kunde rentav gå ed på att detsamma gällde hela socknen.

Kanske kunde det vara honom ursäktat, om han stundtals stannade upp och betraktade den sköna tavlan, i stället för att ägna hela sin uppmärksamhet åt stockar och brädor. Det var heller inte någon arg röst som sade till honom:

– Jag tror du står och drömmer, du Gabriel.

Gabriel vände sig om, och hans kinder hettade en smula då han insåg att Ingmar kunnat komma så nära utan att han alls märkt något. Ingmars utseende var inte sådant, att han någonsin kunde se spefull ut, men nog skymtade ett leende i de grova dragen.

– Jag gjorde nog det, erkände Gabriel. Älven är så vacker.

De såg på varandra, och Gabriel såg i Ingmars ansikte sin egen tanke: det var annat det, än de torra, leriga vattendragen i det heliga landet.

– Jag sökte dig på gården innan jag gick hit, sade Ingmar. Lill-Gunhild har allt blivit både vacker och duktig. Hon stod och hjälpte Gertrud med tvätten.

Gabriel nickade. Han och Gertrud hade tillsammans släpat ut stora tvättgrytan den morgonen, och Lill-Gunhild hade varit så ivrig och glad där hon kom bärande på så stora bördor av tvätt hennes små armar förmådde.

– Ja, hon är till stor glädje för oss, sade Gabriel. Kanske var det Ingmars lättsamma sätt att nämna Gertrud som fick honom att tillägga: Hon brås på mor sin.

– Hon gör allt det, sade Ingmar stillsamt.

Han gick bort till högen med virke och började lägga stockar på sågbandet. En Ingmarsson kunde inte gå utan sysselsättning länge. Gabriel tog emot de färdiga brädorna och staplade dem i högar.

– Jag tänker du är glad, sade Ingmar efter ett tag, att tösen får bo här och inte i Jerusalem.

Gabriel stillade sig ett ögonblick, men greppade sedan några nya brädor. Han tänkte på Tims Halvors lilla flicka, Ingmars systers barn, som hade dött i Jerusalem, och tanken gjorde honom kall i hela kroppen.

– Jerusalem är inte någon god stad för ett barn, medgav han. Far är också så glad att ha oss hemma.

Sanningen att säga hade han inte fullt förstått hur mycket far hade saknat honom, förrän han såg den gamles glädje vid deras återkomst. Tanken på att åter igen resa ifrån far var omöjlig.

Ingmar slängde honom ett ögonkast. Gabriel hade väl inte lyckats hålla sin röst så stadig, som han hade önskat.

– Jag tror, sade Gabriel trevande, att varje man som skapar sig ett eget hemman, och varje kvinna som följer honom, ändå känner att gårdarna de har lämnat också är deras hem. Det är inte så farligt med den saken för det mesta, skulle jag tro. De återkommer emellanåt, hälsar på far och mor och besöker de gamla skrymslena och ängarna, där de lekte som barn. Sedan kan de återgå till det vanliga och känna sig hemma även där.

– Det låter troligt, sade Ingmar långsamt.

Gabriel smålog åt det tvivlande tonfallet. Det var nog så, att Ingmar Ingmarsson aldrig kunde vara hemma någon annanstans än på Ingmarsgården.

– Det är svårare när hemmen är så långt ifrån varandra, fortsatte han. När jag var i Jerusalem måste jag hela tiden veta att jag inte kunde besöka mitt gamla hem och min far, eller träffa alla de människor som varit mig kära här hemma. Livet där var hårt nog, utan att även ha allt det att tänka på. När sedan Gertrud... ja, det verkade ju som att jag hade att välja på, att ta farväl av henne, eller att låta henne förlora förståndet.

Ingmar teg, och Gabriel började tala desto fortare.

– Jerusalem är en hård stad. Inte är den heller så vacker som mitt kära Dalarna. Jag blir allt kvar här medan barnen är små och far i livet. Men jag måste tro, att jag och Gertrud någon gång får lov att återse vårt andra hem. Jag vill tro att vi får leva med våra systrar och bröder i kolonien, och att vi får vandra de vägar, vår Frälsare gått. Nog försöker vi leva ett riktigt liv även här, men det är lika mycket svårare med närheten till Kristus här, som de uttorkade vattendragen i Jerusalem är olika Dalälven.

Ingmar såg fundersamt på honom och högg sedan stadigt tag i en tjock stock.

– Då får man hoppas att Hök Matts lever länge än, sade han. Jag skulle sakna dig.

Det tog ett ögonblick innan Gabriel insåg att Ingmar hade sagt "dig", inte "er." Han talade nu inte om att sakna kvinnan han älskat och svikit och riskerat sitt äktenskap för att återgälda. Han talade om att sakna en vän.

Ett leende spreds sakta över Gabriels läppar, och han lade ner brädorna för att kunna lägga en hand på Ingmars axel.

– Jag skulle sakna dig också.


End file.
